


fingers down my spine

by CyborgSamurai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, who needs a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: Nicole discovers something about Waverly that she has always wanted to try. They discuss it. Then they do it.There's literally like no plot, sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	fingers down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is fucking filthy. Beware and enjoy :) Let's bring in the New Year with a bang, shall we?

The discovery of it was an honest mistake. Neither of the two knew that something like that would ever relate to them in any way. But the discovery was a good discovery. Yes, a good discovery indeed. It opened up an entire new world of joy.

Nicole Haught was knocked out in the brand-new apartment she shared with her fiancée, Waverly Earp. The two of them were lying in bed peacefully visiting dreamland. At least, Nicole was. Waverly had woken up a few minutes ago, and, man, did she have a problem. Said problem was slightly unsettling because she knew that there was no way she’d be able to go back to sleep until she dealt with it. She looked at Nicole who was still slumbering quietly wrapped up in her arms then she glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to their bed.

“2:43 AM… amazing,” she said quietly to herself, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl she was currently spooning the life out of.

She tried to ignore her problem, but with every passing second it grew increasingly difficult. She snuggled closer into Nicole’s back and kissed her neck. That drew a tiny hum from low in the back of the sleeping girl’s throat. That did not help her with her problem one bit. In fact, it made it exponentially worse. She craved to hear more of those sounds. God, she was so turned on it was nearly pathetic. If she weren’t so far gone, she might’ve been slightly embarrassed.

But she wasn’t embarrassed at all. Nope, she was just extremely horny.

She could deal with her problem one of two ways. Ignoring it was out of the question so all that was left was either taking care of it herself or waking up her fiancée. She hadn’t masturbated since that one time her and Nicole put on a show for each other on a FaceTime call due to Nicole being away on a business trip for some kind of police convention. Waverly loved every second of it. It was nowhere near as good as the actual act of having sex with Nicole, but it was still very pleasing. Very satisfying.

A whine escaped Waverly as she thought about the noises Nicole made while she was coming, and she subconsciously grinded into her lover’s ass. She recognized what she was doing after the second grind, but it simply felt way too good to stop. It was in that moment that she realized that she really only had one option. Her own hands would not be efficient enough to satisfy her needs right now. Besides, she knew that Nicole really wouldn’t mind. Honestly, she would probably have a heart attack if she found out that her baby was sexually frustrated and went so long without relief.

Nicole absolutely loved to please her woman. To satisfy her queen’s needs. To worship her greatest love’s body.

Waverly checked the alarm clock on the nightstand again, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. It was now 3:07 AM. She didn’t want to waste any more time. She spent too much time trying to make a decision. She was waking Nicole up with a mind-blowing orgasm, and Nicole was going to return the favor and fuck her until she tapped out. So she began the process.

She scooted impossibly closer to Nicole and began kissing on her exposed shoulder. She reached her hand up and ran it teasingly up and down her left arm. The covers were already pooled around their waists so it made access a bit easier. Speaking of easier access, she was suddenly glad that Nicole opted to sleep in nothing but a sports bra and boxer briefs. She was also gad that she chose to wear nothing but a long tee shirt and a pair of panties.

She moved to cup Nicole’s sports bra covered breasts in a way she knew the other girl liked. Normally, she would’ve woken up because she was a ridiculously light sleeper. The slightest sound or the slightest movement had her awake. She was only so tired because she was working overtime the past couple of weeks. She hadn’t slept properly since the overtime began.

Waverly paused in thought. She furrowed her brow and bit her lower lip as she hesitantly reconsidered what she was doing. _‘Should I really wake her? Kind of selfish of me…’_ She shrugged that thought away fairly quickly. “You can sleep in tomorrow, baby,” she whisper growled. She threw her gentleness and patience out the window. They’d have time for that later.

She squeezed twice before working her hands so that they were under her lover’s bra. She didn’t really like the constricted feeling all that much so she roughly shoved it up and out of the way, freeing the breasts that were trapped underneath. She pinched the newly revealed nipple with need. That finally caused a reaction from Nicole. She heard her groan lightly and shift just a bit.

_‘Still sleeping, sweetie pie? Challenge accepted.’_

It was time to kick it up a notch. Nicole was in for a ride. An orgasmic ride filled with nothing but sheer pleasure and a bit of disorientation.

Or maybe she would be in for a ride if Nicole got really into it and wanted to put their strap on to use.

She squeezed her fiancée’s boobs again with a low groan. The joint combination of the physical contact and noise in her ear caused Nicole to stir just a bit. She shifted so that she was now laying on her back, and Waverly shivered with excitement. She wanted to just shove her hand in her underwear and get to work, but she resisted the urge because consent for anything below the waist and all that was important to them--they had already had a talk about it so above the waist was fine, no asking necessary.

The plan was to simply tease the hell out of her until she woke up begging. Waverly could see it now. The pouty lips. The sexy whimpers and groans. The look of pure pleasure etched on her fiancée’s perfectly sculpted face. The pleading eyes. Her hips jerked in excitement.

“Baby,” she whispered. She then busied herself with kissing the underside of her jaw. “Wake up,” she finished with a sharp nip. Nicole inhaled sharply and her eyes snapped open. Her hand that wasn’t trapped between their bodies flew to the top of Waverly’s where she was still fondling her boob. She groaned loud when Waverly squeezed. Her nipples hardened instantly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, still hazy and half asleep. “Waves?”

Waverly just hummed in response. She could no longer restrain her hips searching for friction. She was now shamelessly humping Nicole’s hipbone, and Nicole could feel how drenched she was. With the amount of wetness she felt, she wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of clothes between them or if she was just that wet. Perhaps it a combination of the two. (It was a combination.)

“You know, I’ve been taking extra shifts at the station for the past three weeks, right?” Waverly hummed again. She was too caught up in her hormones to even try to understand what Nicole was going on about. Brain too hazed to even pretend to try. Nicole paused, waiting for it to click. She sighed when she realized that wasn’t going to happen. “… which means I’m too exhausted. I’m sorry, baby.”

Waverly froze. “Don’t apologize,” she chuckled. She pulled away so that she could look Nicole in the eyes. “ _I’m_ sorry. I should have been more considerate of my hard working sheriff. Go back to sleep, ‘kay?” Nicole studied her face for a few more seconds, but all she could detect was that she was being genuine. Finally, Nicole nodded her head once and pulled Waverly down for a hot open-mouthed kiss.

When she pulled away, Waverly’s eyes were still closed and she looked so incredibly turned on that Nicole kind of felt bad. Both her thoughts and worries were eased when Waverly finally opened her eyes and smiled. She smiled back. They both settled back down for a good night’s sleep. At least that’s what Nicole thought. She was on the brink of falling back asleep when Waverly shifted away from her a bit. She frowned when her fiancée moved to get out of bed.

“What are you doing?” she sleepily asked with a cute pout. Her cuteness was rewarded with a quick peck on the cheek.

“Bathroom. Be right back.”

Nicole reluctantly let her go and closed her eyes to fall back asleep. Two minutes later came the realization that she wasn’t going back to sleep until Waverly was holding her again. Five minutes after the two had passed had Nicole shifting impatiently, beyond ready to pass back out. When ten minutes passed, Nicole frowned and sat up. _‘What is she doing in there? It never takes her this long to… what did she say she was doing again?’_

She got out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Waverly left the door cracked, but not wanting to just barge in, Nicole decided that she would knock. She raised her hand to knock but paused at the strange sounds coming from inside. Was that whimpering? Did Waverly hurt herself? She threw herself into action with no further questions. She busted into the bathroom ready to comfort and care for her fiancée, but the sight before her made her freeze in her tracks with her mouth hanging open.

Yes. She was shooketh.

There stood Waverly in front of her with her head thrown back and her panties around her ankles. Oh yeah, and her hand was _going to work_ between her legs. She was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn’t even notice Nicole barge in like a madwoman. She moved her fingers up to feverishly rub at her clit and Nicole caught the way the wetness glistened. Nicole knew that her body was far too exhausted to start anything, but her resolve was waning. And the wet sounds coming from Waverly’s pussy did absolutely nothing to help her resolve.

Then Waverly moaned her name softly, breath catching in her throat, and Nicole knew her body well enough to know for a fact that Waverly was seconds away from cumming.

‘ _That’s it_ ,’ she thought, moving to close the distance between them. Her resolved crumbled. Vanished. Disappeared. _‘I can sleep in tomorrow.’_

Yes, sir. It was official. Nicole Haught’s resolve has left the chat.

Waverly let out a startled cry when her hand was suddenly gripped out of nowhere. Her heart was pounding from a mix of being scared as well as the fact that she was two seconds away from an orgasm.

“Holy fudge nuggets, babe!” she gasped clutching her chest. “You almost scared the pee out of me,” she laughed, trying to play off how scared she was. It was a husky laugh because she was still turned on like nobody’s business, and the sound of it just made Nicole want her even more. When her eyes finally met Nicole’s and saw how dark they were though her breath got caught in her throat and her husky laugh stopped abruptly.

“Nic...” she whispered.

“I can sleep in tomorrow,” Nicole whispered before crushing their lips together. Waverly moaned hotly and allowed the make out session to take over her soul.

Waverly was already soaking wet and dripping down her thighs, but when Nicole used her sexy strength to pick her up and place her on the bathroom counter with ease, she felt like she could cum on the spot right then and there. She immediately wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her in closer. She gripped the back of Nicole’s head and pulled her in for a wet and sloppy open-mouthed kiss. They moaned softly into each other’s mouths.

Waverly squealed then giggled when Nicole picked her up and walked them back to the bedroom. Nicole tossed Waverly on the bed and immediately followed, her mouth crushing against hers in a bruising kiss.

“Nicole?” Waverly whispered huskily from beneath her lover.

A low hum was all she got in response while kisses trailed her collarbone.

“When we’re done, I don’t want to feel my legs.”

“Trust me. When I’m done, you’ll barely be conscious,” Nicole promised low in her throat, and Waverly was left to whimper in anticipation of what was to come. She knew Nicole would not disappoint. She never has, and she doubted she would begin to now.

“Big talk for someone so tired,” Waverly teased. She knew Nicole was going to make her regret saying that in all the best ways, and she could hardly wait for it. Fuck, she was so excited.

Both of Nicole’s eyebrows shot up as she immediately took the bait of the challenge. Nicole decided that no more words were necessary. She would just put her money where her mouth was. Or rather, her mouth where her mouth was. She’d just prove it.

She started her descent, kissing, sucking, and licking down the length of Waverly’s writhing body. She was taking her sweet time, leaving nips and bites here and there. It was making Waverly even more impatient. She was already on the verge of an orgasm before Nicole interrupted, and she honestly felt like she could come just from Nicole’s teasing. But that wouldn’t be all that satisfying. She wanted more.

She _needed_ more.

And she wasn’t above begging. Not at all.

“Please don’t tease.”

“Patience.” Waverly felt like she could slap her. She always said that stupid shit.

“But I’m so fucking wet, baby,” she groaned with intense need. That stirred something inside of Nicole. It literally woke the beast inside that she was just barely keeping contained. She honestly wanted to take her time, but holy fuck. The way Waverly was talking? What the hell is restraint anyway? Who needs it? To hell with taking things slow. She was ready to devour her.

She licked the last several inches from Waverly’s belly button right down to her dripping pussy. Waverly bucked up at the contact while moaning loudly. “ _Fuck_.”

Nicole licked from top to bottom a few times, just because she couldn’t resist being a little more of a tease, but when she realized just how turned on and just how much Waverly was dripping, she couldn’t resist diving right in anymore. She stretched her tongue out and pushed it into the entrance as far as it could go then retracted to repeat the process. She felt Waverly contracting on her tongue and moaned softly into her as she proceeded to tongue fuck her. Waverly’s legs shook as they struggled to stay open.

“Please don’t stop,” she barely managed to whisper out. Nicole responded by upping her game. She sucked hard enough on Waverly’s clit that she could’ve left a hickie before releasing it. Next, she went back to teasing, pulling the clit between her lips before letting go. She felt Waverly tense up so she paused, just to be an asshole. After a beat, Waverly shifted and sighed in frustration.

But before Waverly could open her mouth to complain, she was back at it. She kissed her clit twice in a way that she knew drove her fiancée absolutely mad then began insistently flicking her tongue over it. Waverly couldn’t hold back her whimpers and moans at all.

“Keep going, baby,” Waverly mumbled in an extremely high-pitched voice that was two, perhaps even three octaves higher than her normal voice. “More please.”

 _‘Of course, baby… anything you want, I will always do my best to provide,’_ Nicole thought. She then proceeded to slip two fingers inside of Waverly’s dripping core.

Well, that was the plan anyway.

What actually happened was that Waverly was too wet and the way she was bucking her hips to match the rhythm of Nicole’s tongue caused her to miscalculate and slip lower. Her fingers brushed against her fiancée’s tight, puckered asshole. Waverly’s reaction was instant the moment her fingertips connected.

And very interesting.

Waverly came immediately with the filthiest moan Nicole had ever heard from her. She followed that up with honest to god screams. She was literally screaming her lungs out. Nicole kept her tongue and fingers firmly in place and allowed Waverly to grind and ride out her orgasm at her own pace. Waverly continued to scream until her voice gave out. “ _Fuck_ , Nic-.. babe!” Her voice cracked on the expletive and went hoarse afterwards.

(Their neighbors would probably have a few choice words to say to them tomorrow, but who the fuck cared about that right now anyway? Besides. Who would they call? The cops?)

“Definitely filing that away for later use,” Nicole murmured as she moved back up until they were level on the bed. She stopped only to place a gentle kiss on the belly button that was still rapidly moving up and down as its owner struggled to catch her breath.

“Baby?”

Waverly had no energy left to even pivot her head so she simply hummed lazily.

“Are you okay, my love?”

Waverly hummed again. Nicole smiled and held her just a tad bit tighter. After a few moments of quiet, Nicole spoke up again. “... I told you you’d barely be conscious,” she said with a light chuckle. Waverly laughed and mumbled a barely audible “Shut up. So cocky.”

“I love you.”

Waverly smiled and forced herself to lean up and kiss her fiancée’s lips with her last bit of energy. “Love you too, sweetie.” Her voice sounded sinfully hoarse from all of the screaming she just partook in. Nicole felt a bit of pride at that. She moved to get out of the bed, which resulted in yet another moan from Waverly, though this one was of protest. Nicole knew that Waverly had a tendency to want to be held after an orgasm so she could only imagine how she was feeling after something like that.

“I’ll be right back, cutie,” she cooed. “I just need to get you some water.”

When she came back with the water, Waverly had already fallen asleep so Nicole gently shook her awake. “Hey,” she whispered when Waverly’s eyes blinked open. “Just drink a little of this then we can go back to sleep. I promise.” Waverly nodded slightly and Nicole helped her sit up. Nicole put the glass to her mouth and gave her a few sips, paused to let her swallow, then did it again. Waverly finished off the glass of water with a sigh.

“Baby, you just took all of my energy,” Waverly yawned. “I’m so sleepy right now.”

Nicole smirked smugly from the doorway. “I know… be right back.” And she was off with the glass. She came back with the glass refilled and placed it on Waverly’s nightstand. “In case you need more,” she said softly to her fiancée who was watching her through lidded eyes. Waverly smiled her thanks. Then Nicole walked around to her side of the bed and got in. Waverly wrapped herself around her and was out like light within minutes.

Nicole smiled and snuggled up into her. Then when Waverly shifted in her sleep to burrow closer to the warmth of Nicole’s body, her knee found itself right up against Nicole’s crotch, reminding her of how wet and turned on she was from pleasing Waverly. Nicole gasped and let out a quiet “fuck” under her breath. She didn’t want to wake Waverly back up, that’d be kind of mean. And she didn’t want to get herself off on her leg while she slept. She sighed heavily. She knew what she had to do.

Damnit.

She ignored it and went to sleep.

The next morning, music could be heard playing in the living room. It flowed throughout the apartment and reached Nicole’s ears in the bedroom. She groaned and opened her eyes. She shifted her attention to the alarm clock and saw that it read 11:26 AM so she decided it was time to get up anyway.

She yawned and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. She trudged her way to the kitchen and smiled at what she walked in on: Waverly dancing to whatever tune she was humming as she fixed two plates. They both contained vegan eggs and bacon and the loaf of bread was on the counter ready to be toasted.

“Well someone’s in a good mood,” Nicole said, voice still raspy from just waking up.

“Well,” Waverly sung, smiling happily as she turned around to face her fiancée, “someone gave me the best orgasm of my life last night and I slept like a baby. I’m in a fantastic mood.”

Nicole smirked. “Oh really?” She walked up and closed the distance, pulling Waverly in for a hug. She didn’t want to kiss her since she hasn’t yet brushed her teeth. That was more of an after-breakfast activity because orange juice and toothpaste did not go. And don’t try and come between Nicole and her morning orange juice.

But of course Waverly gave no fucks about that. She pulled Nicole in for a short kiss anyway, just like she did every single morning.

In response, Nicole hummed against her mouth and whispered “good morning” against her lips, just like she did every single morning. Waverly smiled into it and mumbled “morning” back. She pulled away.

“Yes. Good morning indeed. Very good morning,” Waverly grinned. Nicole laughed at her antics. Waverly turned her back to her while she continued to make their plates. Nicole silently joined her side to take the bread and make the toast. While the toast was roasting and Waverly was washing the little bit of dishes she dirtied, Nicole went to the refrigerator and got the necessities: orange juice for herself, apple juice for Waverly, and the jar of grape jelly.

She poured them in plastic cups and put them back up. (They ate on paper plates and drank from plastic cups when it was just the two of them. Neither of them felt up to washing dishes everyday so this was the better solution.) Pretty soon after that, the toast popped up. Somewhere in between, Waverly had already finished the dishes. She handed her the apple juice she poured for her and got to work slathering jelly on the four slices of toast.

They ate standing up in the kitchen.

“I do have one tiny issue though,” Waverly said with food in her mouth. She grabbed her phone and turned off the music, which had become background noise at this point anyway.

“Oh yeah?” Nicole said distractedly while she reached for her plate. “Anything I can help with?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely. In fact, your help is required. A necessity if you will.”

Nicole turned back around and leaned against the stove while she ate. She raised an eyebrow in question in a silent nudge to get Waverly to continue. And to stop being all mysterious and weird.

“About my orgasm last night,” she continued.

Nicole grew a little bit worried. “You’re okay, right? I know it was kind of intense. Hell, you passed out pretty soon afterwards.”

Waverly shook her head. “Yeah, no I’m fine. Great. But that is the issue. Right there.”

Nicole turned from slightly concerned to majorly confused. “The issue is that you’re alright?”

Waverly laughed. “No. I passed out... which means I didn’t get a chance to repay you.”

Nicole laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? It’s seriously fine, love.” Waverly didn’t say anything else and they finished up in silence. Nicole nodded her head towards the bedroom to let Waverly know that she was going to go brush her teeth as well as wash her face and hands again. Waverly nodded and took her plate from her. While she was taking it, she leaned in to steal one more kiss. Then Nicole left. Waverly trashed the paper plates and joined Nicole in the bedroom where she was putting on clothes.

“You know, you didn’t help me with my issue...”

“You’re still on that?” She chuckled.

“Yes,” she nodded, eyes going dark. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and pushed her onto the bed. “And it’s time for me to repay you.”

Nicole didn’t say a thing as Waverly moved to straddle her. She swallowed hard when Waverly started kissing up and down her neck. “Well who am I t-“ she cut herself off with a quiet moan when she felt Waverly use teeth. Her hands gripped her hips. “Who am I to deny my love her request?”

“Maybe stop talking,” Waverly said before slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss. Nicole couldn’t do anything but comply. Waverly pulled back slightly to look into Nicole’s eyes and, holy shit, her eyes were blown and dark with arousal. It was so sexy that Nicole bit her lip at the display. Waverly put one hand in the center of Nicole’s chest and roughly shoved her down. She then lowered her head to share another passionate kiss with her lover and ground her hips into her. “Fuck,” Nicole whispered out against her lips. She loved when her fiancée took charge, almost as much as she loved pleasing her.

“Nic,” breathed out Waverly while she continued to grind into her and kiss her way down Nicole’s neck. Nicole hadn’t been able to get all of her clothes on when Waverly interrupted her earlier so all that separated them was the t-shirt she managed to throw on over her sports bra and a pair of boy shorts for Nicole and a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt for Waverly, no underwear.

The near skin on skin felt really good, but Waverly knew that no barriers would feel heavenly. Plus it was Nicole’s absolute favorite position. She always managed to make her come in less than three minutes every time so this was an excellent repayment position. _‘I can’t wait to hear you scream, baby,’_ she thought. She smirked to herself. This was going to be absolutely delicious.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Waverly whispered while tugging at Nicole’s underwear lining. She immediately complied by lifting her hips and allowing Waverly to slide them down her long legs and somewhere on the floor to be forgotten until later. Much, _much_ later. Waverly moaned softly when she saw evidence of Nicole’s arousal leave a trail on her underwear as they went.

When Waverly moved to reclaim her position on top, she was stopped by a hand to her chest. “Yours too,” was the breathy demand she got. She smirked at that.

“Not wearing any, sweetie,” she winked teasingly. She did, however, take off her shirt and retake her place straddling her lap. She leaned down to press her lips firmly to Nicole’s to start another heated make out session. Her hands moved to tug at Nicole’s sports bra, but she was too impatient and unwilling to part lips with Nicole so she just ended up shoving it upwards enough for perky boobs to spring out.

Her hands roamed and they let out simultaneous moans in each other’s mouths— Waverly because of the way Nicole’s nipples stood at attention just for her and Nicole because of the delicious squeezing and fondling she felt.

Wanting to grip something, Nicole’s hands roamed down to Waverly’s firm, round ass. She lifted them and bought them back down in a loud smack. Waverly’s hips jerked forward on instinct causing her center to grind into Nicole’s briefly. No matter how brief, it still shit a jolt through both of them.

“Fuck,” Waverly whispered out. She jerked her hips a couple of times more before she stopped. She wanted skin.

So Waverly’s yoga pants came off next.

Both girls locked eyes, the intensity of their gazes held them in a trance before Nicole’s damn near black eyes were rolling in the back of her head at the feel of wetness meeting wetness.

Waverly moaned right along with her as she began to set the pace.

"You like that, baby?" she asked in a breathy tone.

The only response she got was a whimper so she decided to get on with it. She began to speed her hips up, switching between different speeds and patterns which soon had Nicole closing her eyes tight enough to see spots while clutching their bed sheets out of pure unadulterated pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, right there,” Nicole moaned breathlessly. “You’re right on it.” She choked back another moan to muffle herself a little.

Waverly moaned too. The sounds coming from her fiancée were driving her absolutely crazy beyond belief. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s so good, baby,” Nicole choked out in a barely even audible whimper. Waverly moaned even louder and moved a little faster, a little harder. She shifted Nicole’s leg slightly to get at a better angle.

“Oh shit, baby, yeah! Just like that!” As Nicole continued to grow louder and louder and wetter and wetter, Waverly felt herself getting more and more turned on. Fuck, she could tell that Nicole was already getting close. But she wanted to make it last, maybe even make her beg for it.

So she slowed her pace, even though it was _very_ hard for her to do so when it felt that damn good. She kept her snail’s pace for a few moments before Nicole caught on to what she was doing.

“Waves...” she whimpered out pathetically. Why, oh, why must her fiancée always be the biggest tease on the planet?

“Something you want, love?” Waverly asked. But her voice didn’t sound as strong and unaffected as she would have liked. The breathy moan tone she had betrayed her and let Nicole know that she was just as turned on. She probably would finish what she started if Nicole said please once, unlike other times where Waverly could draw it out for what seemed like indefinitely in the moment.

But Nicole wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

So Nicole gritted her teeth and turned her head to the side. Yes, she knew exactly what Waverly wanted, but she was _not_ about to beg. She used her left hand to bring the nearby pillow to her face so she could bury her face in it. She wanted to scream her frustrations but held back. Just barely.

“C’mon, babe,” Waverly teased going even slower. Nicole whimpered in frustration. “You know what to do if you want me to go faster. Just say it.” As much as she was enjoying the shit out of teasing Nicole, if she was being completely honest, this was kind of torture for her too.

“No,” Nicole grunted into the pillow. She could also be stubborn as hell when she wanted to.

Waverly raised her eyebrow _. ‘You will beg, my love,’_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Waverly picked up the pace and sped up out of nowhere. Nicole let out a surprised moan and it was LOUD.

“Fuck! B-Baby!”

“Yeah?” Waverly moaned. “You like that?”

Nicole’s body visibly shuddered at the question. “Fuck,” she moaned. “I fucking love it.” Waverly could tell she was close, if the loud moans and gasps and shuddering was anything to go by, but still Nicole had to announce it. “I’m gonna cum soon,” she barely got out.

Then Waverly stopped.

Nicole groaned loud. “Waves!” She half shouted in disbelief. Was she really going to leave her like this?

“You know what I want,” she simply said in return.

Nicole couldn’t handle it anymore. To hell with the power plays. “Please, baby. Fuck. Please fuck me.” Nicole grew confused when Waverly leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand. “What are you doing?” She questioned, still a bit breathless. She grabbed at her fiancée’s hips to not lose the sweet clit to clit pressure they had going on.

Waverly pulled her hand out with a long, thin, and black vibrator in her hand. “I’m getting your reward.”

Nicole’s eyes widened when the sleek seven-inch vibrator fully came into view. She huffed out a laugh. “You know I’ll cum in like thirty seconds if you use that.”

“That’s the point, sexy,” Waverly winked. Her voice dropped a few octaves to a low husky drawl. “I want to hear you scream.”

Nicole let out a soft moan at her words. Waverly lifted herself slightly and placed it between them. “Ready?” She asked Nicole. When she got a shaky nod back, she clicked through the speeds to one they both liked. Waverly immediately threw her head back and allowed a low moan to come out of her mouth. She grinded in time with the vibrations which also meant grinding and vibrations for Nicole, who was now dripping onto the sheets beneath them.

Thirty seconds was a generous amount of time for how long Nicole would last because her body was already tensing up. She was already letting lose. And it had been less than ten seconds. When she reached her orgasm, the entire definition of quiet appeared to be lost on her because she wasn’t quiet— nowhere near. She just couldn’t stop screaming to the point Waverly decided to shut her up before the neighbors started to file even more noise complaints.

Waverly leaned down so that she was lying fully on Nicole, chest to chest. She put her face in her neck and bit down to gather herself for a second at the feel of Nicole clawing deliciously at her back with her blunt nails. She first attempted with her words, a gentle “Shhh” in her ear. Still, Nicole was screaming though so her left hand came up to cover her mouth “baby,” she giggled into her neck. Nicole just moaned louder at being silenced. Good thing it was at least muffled now…

But just barely.

After a couple of seconds, Waverly snatched her hand away. To hell with the neighbors. She said she wanted to hear Nicole scream, damnit, and she was. So why try to silence it now?

The way Nicole was losing it did wonders to Waverly and she couldn’t help but to moan quietly along with her. The angle she was at wasn’t quite enough to make her cum too, but that did nothing to deter her from enjoying it just the same. When Nicole finally began to come down, Waverly shifted her body so that the toy would fall from in between them since she knew that Nicole would be entirely too sensitive. Then she kissed and murmured calming things into Nicole’s ear while she listened to her pant and struggle to catch her breath.

After a few moments, Nicole finally caught her breath. She loosened her grip and allowed her arms to slide back down to the bed. “Fuck,” she mumbled into the sweaty skin of Waverly’s neck.

Waverly giggled and placed another kiss to the side of her mouth. “Love you,” she said sweetly.

Nicole grabbed the back of her neck to pull her down into a real kiss. “And I love you,” she said back. She kissed her again and again and again. “Y’know,” she said between the fast-paced kisses, “if you really wanted to pay me back for last night... you’d let me have my way with you,” she finished. Waverly laughed against her mouth.

“Defeats the purpose. Orgasm for orgasm,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Nicole looked up at her in disbelief. In seconds, she reversed their positions so that Waverly now lied beneath her. She inwardly smirked at the sharp intake of breath that incited from Waverly. She knew her strength was a big turn on to her fiancée. “You’re seriously against me making you cum?” Waverly opened her mouth to reply, but Nicole snaked her hand down between them and pressed firmly on her clit. Waverly bucked into her hand and let out a pleased sigh. “Because it sure doesn’t feel like it. I mean seriously. You didn’t even get to come just now…” She pressed down a bit firmer and flicked it twice. When all Waverly could do was let out a soft, breathy “oh fuck baby” Nicole’s face took on a smug grin.

“As you wish,” she teased with a shit eating grin. Waverly pouted until Nicole leaned down to kiss it away. When Nicole leaned back on her heels, Waverly tried to follow but was pushed back down by a hand to her chest. She let out a tiny moan at the small show of dominance. Nicole dipped her two first fingers between her legs and scooped up a little bit of the evidence of her arousal. She then put it to Waverly’s lips.

“Taste,” she commanded. Waverly eagerly complied, immediately taking her fingers into her mouth and moaning around her fingers. Nicole moaned with her then leaned down and crushed their lips together. Waverly’s hands found purchase in the curly baby hairs at the base of Nicole’s neck that hung from her messy ponytail.

And when Nicole’s fingers came to wrap around Waverly’s throat in a tight but not painful grip, Waverly absolutely moaned in delight and tugged just a bit harder. She loved when Nicole did that.

Nicole’s hand trailed up slightly to grip her chin and direct it away from her so she could whisper in Waverly’s ear. “You ready for me, baby?”

Waverly moaned low and long. “Oh yeah.”

Nicole smirked. “Good.”

Her hand turned Waverly’s mouth back to hers to meet in a sloppy, opened mouthed kiss. Waverly’s hand found their way to Nicole’s hips and gripped for dear life. She grabbed and pulled, trying to get her fiancée’s body impossibly closer to her. Then Nicole started kissing down her neck to pay attention to her collarbone, her absolute weakness, and she lost it.

“Ah,” she gasped. “oh baby please touch me,” she begged.

Nicole replied between her kisses. “Yeah baby? Touch you?”

“Please,” she begged.

Nicole moaned at her moaning. “How bad do you want it?”

“Really bad,” she whined. “Just- OH!”

Nicole’s hand slipped down while Waverly was distracted with her begging. “Mmm, you’re so fucking wet for me.”

“Yeah,” Waverly moaned back, unable to fully concentrate on forming sentences. If she was incoherent before, Waverly lost her mind at Nicole’s next sentence.

“I want to taste you, baby.” She slipped down, leaving rogue kisses here and there. One long, slow lick from base to clit had Waverly nearly jumping off the bed. “You taste so good.” Waverly was shaking like a leaf in the wind because it felt so good. Nicole could tell she was close already. Then she remembered last night and how Waverly reacted to it so an idea struck her. It was new to both of them, though, so she would have to take it slow.

Nicole teasingly ran her finger down to Waverly’s puckered hole and moved it back up. Waverly tensed a bit but didn’t say anything. Nicole, assuming the reaction was one of surprised pleasure, did it again, this time a bit slower and a bit firmer. Waverly pushed her away and sat up quickly.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she hissed at her.

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up and she sat back on her heels. “What’s wrong?” she asked confused as she reached to lay a comforting hand on Waverly’s leg. Waverly jerked away from her, causing Nicole to frown. She held her hands up in surrender.

“Babe?”

“Don’t touch my asshole, Nicole! That’s so gross!” She shouted, face flushing red in anger and embarrassment. There was a hint of something else in her eyes that Nicole couldn’t decipher. Nicole’s eyes widened. She realized that Waverly’s tensing up wasn’t in delayed pleasure. Fuck, was she uncomfortable now?

“I-I’m sorry, Waverly. Shit, I-“

“You shouldn’t have...”

“I know, fuck,” Nicole replied, cutting her off. She shook her head side to side. She looked so sad at making Waverly uncomfortable that Waverly felt her heart clench. She adverted her eyes to a faraway spot on the bed while Nicole continued to ramble on. “Last time you came so hard when I accidentally touched it and I, fuck, I thought you’d like it, but I should’ve talked to you about it or at least asked first, Waves, I’m so fucking sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable at all. Please believe me.”

A few beats passed and Waverly finally turned her gaze back to Nicole, who had her eyes trained on her clenched fists which rested in her lap. “I’m sorry for assuming, Waverly,” she said softly and sincerely. “I guess I’m used to reading your body and not asking questions. I hope you can forgive me for making you uncomfortable in our safe space.” When her eyes flickered back up, Waverly couldn’t help but feel guilty because it’s not like Nicole was wrong. Nicole definitely read her body well and understood what it wanted. She did enjoy it. A lot.

It’s just that in the past, she’d been kink shamed so hard by her shit ticket ex that she swore she’d only have vanilla “normal” sex from there on out. It was embarrassing and hurtful. The way he laughed at her and told her that anal was for sluts and porn stars.

She knew in her head that she would never feel that way with Nicole, but she couldn’t help reacting that way. She just never wanted to give anyone the opportunity to make her feel that bad about what she liked or wanted to try ever again.

“I’m not,” she let out a breath of frustration. “I’m not uncomfortable, or, okay yes, but it’s not you, Nic, it’s just... it’s.” She stopped talking.

Nicole tilted her head to the side, questioning. “It’s just?”

Waverly didn’t continue.

“It’s just me here, babe,” Nicole said pleadingly. “Talk to me.”

“It’s just gross! Okay?” She snapped, tired of being questioned. She felt ridiculous even trying to explain. For feeling how she felt about the entire situation. So she got a bit defensive. “It’s not proper and it’s very unbecoming of a lady!”

“Why is it gross? And proper according to who? Who’s rules are these? Because they sound like bullshit to me.” Came the calm response. It was something about Nicole that she both adored and got annoyed by. She hardly ever reacted to Waverly’s defensiveness. Nicole always knew it was just a mechanism, one that was hardly used. Waverly typically appreciated Nicole’s understanding of it after the fact. Right now? It irritated her. She wanted Nicole to drop it, and that wouldn’t fucking happen if she was being so damn calm and patient.

“It’s just how it is.” She narrowed her eyes and Nicole narrowed hers right back.

“That isn’t really an answer.” When Waverly couldn’t come up with an adequate response and remained silent, Nicole tried again. “Okay, let me ask you something else. Do you enjoy it?”

Waverly still remained silent. She knew that it was childish and that she should absolutely be opening up her mouth and talking about it, but she couldn’t. She was so freaking ashamed to admit that hell yes she liked it.

“I’ll love you if you do, and I’ll love you if you don’t. I don’t care, Waverly. All I care about is making you feel good.” When Waverly continued to remain silent, Nicole decided to remind her of something. “Hey, it’s just you and me here, Waverly. It’s okay to say you don’t want to try something new and that boundary will always, _always_ be respected.” Waverly looked away ashamed. Nicole cupped her chin and raised her eyes to meet hers again. “On the other hand, it’s also okay to say you _do_ want to try something new. You never have to be afraid to voice these things. Not with me.”

Waverly sighed. “I do like it,” she said quietly.

“Why was that hard for you to say?” She wondered aloud.

“I didn’t want to be kink shamed, I guess.”

When Nicole continued to wait for some type of explanation, Waverly launched into the story of her ex and how it felt and what she vowed. After she finished, there was a look of understanding on her fiancée’s face.

“I would never make you feel bad for enjoying certain things. That’s just disrespectful, Waverly. Not to mention childish.” She turned her head to the side with a glare. “As to be expected from that pitiful boy-man.”

Waverly looked down, and Nicole shuffled closer and lifted her chin so that she was looking into her eyes. “Hey,” she smiled.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi,” she barely whispered back right as their lips came together in a soft kiss. Her eyes remained closed while she leaned in for another peck. Nicole happily obliged.

“Do you want to try with me or do you want to just bookmark it for now and do our regular scheduled sexy stuff?” Nicole said wiggling her eyebrows in a goofy over exaggerated fashion. Waverly laughed and shoved her back a little. “Or maybe we could just cuddle? Watch TV?” Nicole offered. Her tone was still light, and her eyes showed Waverly that she would be fine with anything she chose.

Waverly bit her lip while she contemplated. “I want to try this. Anal play. With you.”

Nicole grinned. “You sure?”

Waverly nodded. “Yes, I want you to- I mean, yeah. Yes, I want this. So much,” she stuttered. She was a bit distracted because Nicole started running her hands up and down her thighs.

“Anything specific?” Nicole asked knowingly, still grinning. She heard her fiancée’s slip.

Waverly flushed red but decided to push through. “Yes.” She was not going to pussy out of this.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to eat my ass.” Waverly knew that her face was on fire. She could feel the warmth on her neck, ears, and face. But, hey! She got it out and that’s all that mattered. Plus, Nicole’s eyes just turned like three shades darker at the admission so score one for her.

“You want me to rim you?” Waverly bit her lip and nodded.

Nicole’s grin grew. “Okay, c’mon, we’re going to go shower first.” She stood from the bed and extended her hand to Waverly who happily accepted it. They made their way to the shower.

Nicole turned on the water and let it run so that it could warm up. When they deemed the water temperature viable, they stepped in. Nicole held Waverly’s hand as she stepped in, then, when she lifted her left foot over into the shower, her phone started ringing. Both she and Waverly groaned.

“That’s your work ringtone. So much for a weekend off,” Waverly pouted.

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t care if the station is on fire. Nothing is coming between you, me, and a weekend of no distractions. Besides,” she grinned. “I promised, and we both know I don’t break those.”

They both smiled as they thought back to the time when Nicole was three hours away teaching a seminar at a college and Waverly needed comfort after a fight with her mother who appeared from nowhere. Waverly needed her. Waverly, of course, didn’t ask for her because she didn’t want to be a bother. But Wynonna was dealing with it in her own way, and Jeremy was running out of options. Nothing he did seemed to be helping so finally, Nicole was called. She spoke to Waverly for less than a minute before the call hung up.

Nicole was there by that night.

Nicole was there by that night even though she was only two days into her five-day trip, all because Waverly needed her. She was there because she made a promise to Waverly to always be there to comfort her when things got hard. She promised to always be her shoulder to cry on. So she simply informed the school that a family matter came up and left to go home.

Home to Waverly.

Nicole was snapped out of her memory by the sound of the phone not ringing then ringing again. Her eyes widened. “The phone!” She ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom where it was lying on the nightstand and answered.

Back in the bathroom, Waverly was left shaking her head but with a smile. Her fiancée was seriously too gay to function. Seriously, who gets lost thinking about their fiancée and literally forgets to answer the phone?

Nicole Haught. That’s who.

Nicole with her soft, kissable lips that seemed to be permanently pouty. And her firm, muscular ass that was so easy to grip and hold onto while she was pounding into her with their beloved strap on.

Waverly’s hands formed a mind of their own and wondered down to her aching clit. She jumped at the initial contact and paused. “Maybe I should wait for Nicole.”

Nicole. With her toned abs and monster strength strong enough to pick her up and toss her around. She thought back to last night when Nicole lifted her from the bathroom floor and kissed her on the counter then fucked her in bed. After carrying her.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” she groaned out. Her mind was replaying every detail and she was left with no other choice, she decided. “Fuck it,” she whispered to herself and shot her hands up to tease her nipples. She bit her lip. _‘Nicole can punish me later’_

She moaned out loud at the thought of Nicole punishing her. Maybe a little ass spanking here and orgasm denial there.

Her fingers on her left dipped down to right above where she wanted them after a long, slow tread down her stomach. The anticipation was killing her, but she loved to be teased. She was so close to that sweet spot when a hand shot out and restrained hers. Her eyes shot open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nicole asked in a low voice. Waverly bit her lip again when she saw how turned on Nicole looked and it had her wondering how long she had been watching before finally deciding to intervene. Her pupils were completely blown, her cheeks were absolutely flushed, and her nipples were erect. She wasn’t even breathing out of her nose anymore; her mouth was slightly parted. She was so lost in her fiancée’s appearance that she forgot she asked a question. It took a couple of more seconds before she answered.

“Getting ready for you,” she said in a voice that she knew made Nicole want to take her to bed and not leave for a few hours. “I’m so wet already, baby.”

She felt Nicole slightly squeeze her wrist before dropping it. Nicole stepped in behind her. She had two clean wash rags in the hand that wasn’t previously gripping Waverly’s wrist. She wet them and lathered them in body wash. She handed one to Waverly with dark eyes. “Wash up.”

Waverly took it hesitantly. Was Nicole upset about something? No way it was because of what she did because she hadn’t done anything. Was it something at work? “You okay?”

Nicole looked up from where she was viciously scrubbing her body. “Huh? Oh yeah, fine.” She went back to doing what she was doing. Waverly was still hesitant until-- “The quicker we clean, the quicker I can make that ass _mine_.”

Waverly gulped and dropped her washcloth. The thud of it surprised both her and Nicole. She squatted down to get it and heard Nicole laughing. “Shut up,” she grumbled.

Nicole looked mischievous. “That’s no way to talk to someone who’s about to make you feel so good that you forget your own name.”

Waverly scoffed and stood up. “You’re awfully confident.”

Nicole shrugged. “Have I ever done anything that should make me not confident?”

Waverly laughed lightly. “Absolutely not.”

Nicole smiled. “Okay then. Besides, if you don’t like something, you’ll tell me, right?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Yes.” Then she kissed her. She kissed her rough and hard. “Can’t wait.” Then they both went back to scrubbing themselves clean.

Waverly stood under the shower spray first then Nicole. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as they maneuvered so that Waverly was back in front. “Turn around,” Nicole murmured. “I want to wash your back again.” Waverly complied and sighed blissfully when Nicole began doing just that. She gasped when her hands slid down a bit further.

“That’s not my back.”

“No. It isn’t,” Nicole agreed. Then she grinned in a teasing manner as her arms made their way to wrap around her fiancée’s body and her face found purchase in the back of her neck. The washcloth was forgotten as Nicole let it drop to the shower floor. “Thank you for informing me, doctor.” Waverly rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at the arms around her. After a moment of stillness, Nicole turned her around. “I love you.”

Waverly smiled. “I love you too.” She leaned in for a quick kiss, but just before their lips could connect, the shower went cold and Waverly practically threw herself at Nicole to get out of it. This resulted in both of them almost toppling over only for Nicole to save them both at the last second.

“Jesus Christ, Waverly, you’re so dramatic,” Nicole grumbled as she tried to get her breathing under control from the exertion of the small scare. Waverly punched her shoulder lightly.

“I was taken by surprise!”

“And nearly killed us both because of it,” was the dramatic retort. Ironically.

Waverly, who sometimes spoke quicker than she could think, instantly shot back with “Oh, kiss my ass, Nicole.” It was something she said all the time, curtesy of Wynonna’s influence. But this time she froze. It had merit to it because it was something she actually wanted. Something that was about to become a reality. She bit her lip and shyly looked into Nicole’s eyes. Her shyness turned to disbelief when she realized that Nicole was holding back a laugh. She narrowed her eyes causing Nicole’s laugh to come bubbling out.

“Well come on then,” Nicole said still grinning. “I’ll get right to it.”

Nicole stepped out of the shower then held her hand out so Waverly could as well. She wrapped a towel around Waverly then grabbed another one for herself. While they were drying themselves off, they could not keep their eyes off of each other. They both were buzzing with excitement and eagerness to try a new thing together.

When they were done, Nicole told Waverly to go ahead and get comfortable and she would be right behind her shorty. Waverly left with a soft parting kiss. Nicole turned around and grabbed a bottle of mouthwash to place next to the bed for after then took a minute to give herself a pep talk. Sure, she was acting all confident to Waverly, but that’s mostly what it was. An act. She definitely wanted to try, but she didn’t want to disappoint.

“You got this,” she whispered to herself. Then she smiled, actually believing herself. She went to the room and found Waverly sitting nervously on the bed. She grew worried.

“Hey, are you okay?” She wanted Waverly to be sure about this. 100% sure about it. “It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind. We don’t have to do anything that both of us aren’t ready for, okay?”

Waverly shook her head. “No, it’s not that. I just…” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I have no idea how to position myself. Should I lie down on my back? Get on all fours? Sit on your face? I’m… I’m at a loss here. Out of my element…”

Nicole shook herself out of her stupor at the mental image of her gorgeous fiancée getting on all fours for her and smiled. “Relax,” she said simply. “It’s new for me too. Let’s just… go with the flow, babe, there’s no right or wrong here.”

Waverly smiled. How was Nicole always able to wash away her worries and doubts with just her words?

Nicole leaned down to get a kiss. While still kissing her, she pushed Waverly back so that she was lying down with Nicole hovering over her. It was Nicole who broke it off. “You’re sure about this?”

Waverly smiled again. “Yes. I want this.”

“Okay.” Nicole nodded once. “And you’ll tell me if it becomes too much or if you don’t like or if you want to stop?”

Waverly kissed her softly. “I promise.”

They resumed their make out, but, after a few moments, Nicole broke it off again. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she asked her next question. “Should we revisit our safe word or something?”

Waverly laughed softly. “I don’t think so. I know it’s the traffic lights. But I also know that if I say stop, you will stop.”

Nicole still looked a little hesitant. “So no safe word?”

“Listen. The second I want you to stop, I’ll say stop. I promise. Now stop worrying and kiss me.”

Nicole chuckled and complied. Both of their worries were soon left in the dust as their hormones took over. After that, things began to heat up fairly quickly. Nicole quickly kissed her way down until she was in between Waverly’s thighs. She roughly shoved them apart, as wide as they would go, and Waverly visibly shuddered at the feel of Nicole’s breath on her wet pussy.

She took a long lick from her opening to her clit, and Waverly let out a long, low moan at the feel of it. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Nicole repositioning herself a bit higher. She felt herself growing wetter, more excited at the thought of what was to come. Then Nicole was relentless against her clit. She sucked it into her mouth for a second before releasing it to dip down and circle around her entrance, dragging more wetness with her to flick against Waverly’s clit. She jerked up and instinctively tried to close her legs around her fiancée’s head, but Nicole’s strong arms kept them open.

“God, baby, I’m gonna cum already,” she moaned. She couldn’t help it. It just felt too good.

Nicole pulled back and, before Waverly could complain, replaced her tongue with her fingers. “Yeah?” she whispered, slipping her hand down until two of her fingers where surrounded by wet heat. She put her face back down so that her words could tickle her clit. “Then cum for me.” She instantly rebegan her attack on her clit, sucking it into her mouth then repeatedly flicking over it with her tongue.

Waverly’s hands shot down from where they were gripping tightly at the sheets to instead tangle and tug at red hair. “Oh God. Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.” She couldn’t stop rocking her hips. She couldn’t stop saying fuck. She couldn’t stop her fingers from tightening to what she was sure the point of pain in her hair. She couldn’t stop her back from arching off the bed or her body from shaking.

Nicole moaned at the reaction. The feel of the soft vibration into her sex is what finally pushed Waverly clean over the edge.

She moaned out Nicole’s name, loudly, and continued to rock her hips to get herself through her convulsions. Nicole licked her one last time as she slowed down the pumping of her fingers as she too helped her fiancée ride out her orgasm. When she was done, Nicole leaned back in and gently began to lick up the results of her previous actions, making Waverly moan softly.

“I love the way you clean me up, babe,” Waverly sighed out. Nicole growled low and deep into her pussy. Fuck, Waverly was turning her on so much she could barely handle it. She positioned Waverly so that her knees were bent near her chest, leaving her open and bare. Then she licked lower and lower until Waverly gasped.

“Fuck that feels so good, baby,” Waverly moaned out at the feel of Nicole gently cleaning up her cum and using it to gently brush against her rear opening.

Nicole pulled away and smirked at Waverly’s protesting groan of frustration. She leaned up and met Waverly halfway for a dirty opened mouthed kiss. “Turn over so I can make you feel even better.”

Waverly moaned loud at the thought of what was to come and quickly complied. She flipped over so that she was on her hands and knees. She waited in anticipation and excitement for what was to come as she heard Nicole shifting around and getting into position.

She felt Nicole spreading her cheeks, and she blushed. She’s never felt more exposed, but, oddly enough, she wasn’t uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it was Nicole. And she knew that she would always be safe with her. She thought she was prepared, but nothing could have prepared her for the pleasure that surged through her body. “Oomph!”

She instinctively tried to follow, but Nicole had already moved on from that shy, hesitant lick of her back door opening. Hesitantly, Nicole pulled back to make sure that her response was one of surprised pleasure rather than discomfort this time. “Was that o-“

“Green,” Waverly quickly answered before she could even fully get the question out. “So fudging green.” And with that, Nicole’s confidence was restored. She smirked and meticulously respread her fiancée’s cheeks before diving right back in.

A few more well placed licks had Waverly dropping down to her elbows, unable to support herself any longer. The pleasure was so intense and all-consuming that she actually whined when Nicole pulled away.

“You still have to breathe, baby,” she gently reminded her, rubbing her hands up and down her spine. It was only then that Waverly realized that she wasn’t breathing and sucked in huge gulps of air. Nicole kissed the base of her spine.

“You okay?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed in response. She positioned herself so that she was once again on her hands and knees. She hadn’t even realized that she dropped. “Please continue.”

Nicole smirked but refrained from commenting. Slowly, she traced the tip of her tongue back around Waverly’s asshole, just to tease and ease her back into it. But mostly to tease. Before long, when Waverly began shifting around and pushing back in an attempt to get firmer licks, she decided to stop her tortuous game of broad strokes.

When the teasing stopped, Waverly couldn’t do more than gasp and moan out loud. She reached down between her legs with her right hand and rubbed at her clit. Nicole moaned and responded by slipping a finger inside of her wet heat. She was already dripping.

“Another,” she breathed, barely even audible. Thankfully, Nicole seemed to get the message and did just that. She pulled back for a breather, proud of the way Waverly tried to follow.

“Spread yourself for me, baby,” she said, kissing her spine again, “with your left hand.” Waverly reached around and grabbed her left butt cheek, as requested.

Nicole placed one more kiss to her spine before starting again, and this time, she mentally vowed not to stop until her fiancée was cumming all over her face and hands. She didn’t start slow. She hopped right back into it at full force, pumping and curling her fingers expertly. It was something Waverly was extremely grateful for. She wasn’t sure she could handle anymore slow or anymore teasing.

This time when her pleasure overtook her, she didn’t just drop to her elbows. This time she faceplanted into the mattress and screamed. It was barely muffled, and it was hoarse. Nicole was curling her fingers in just the right way hitting all the right spots and rimming her so fucking good that she couldn’t help it.

From the very beginning, she had an idea that she would enjoy this from the few times Nicole slipped a little too low or the even fewer times she indulged herself with a finger back there, but she had no idea that this kind of euphoria even existed. She was moaning. Nicole was moaning. Everything was perfect.

And then she was cumming.

Hard.

She popped right back up onto her hands and knees. She blindly pushed Nicole back away from her as it was too much. “Wait, wait. Yellow, babe,” she breathed out between moans and whimpers, dropping down again to her elbows. Her body simply couldn’t decide what it wanted to do with itself at the moment.

Nicole complied and slowed her fingers down to help her ride it out. She completely removed her mouth after placing a quick and gentle kiss to her right butt cheek. She positioned herself so that she was a little higher and moaned at the sight of her fiancée’s _perfect_ arch.

“Fuck, Waves, you’re so fucking sexy.”

Eventually Waverly’s body calmed down to a completely relaxed state. She slumped down on the mattress, Nicole’s fingers easily slipping right out of her. She mumbled something that Nicole couldn’t quite understand since her face was now one with the bed.

Nicole moved to lay down next to her and just continued to rub her back, up and down. Nice and slow. “What was that?”

Waverly weakly turned her head. “I came so hard.”

Nicole thought back to the cum she saw leaking out of Waverly and swallowed harshly. “Yeah, I saw some evidence of that.”

Waverly chuckled hoarsely and snuggled up to Nicole. She pulled back a few seconds later after she caught her breath a bit better. “Do you need me to take care of you again?”

Nicole shook her head with a light blush staining her cheeks. “No, I… I already did.” She guilty held up her left hand which was wet from her own arousal.

Waverly was shook. “When did you…?”

“You were so sexy touching yourself and moaning like that. You were so into it that you didn’t even noticed when I moved my hand to take care of myself. We kind of came at the same time,” she moaned at the picture in her mind. "I fucking love the way you lose it."

Waverly hummed but didn’t say anything. She just sniggled back up to her and kissed her on the cheek with a bright smile. She loved the effect she had on her. Nicole responded by leaning in for a kiss, but Waverly stopped her with a hand to her chest. “I absolutely loved every single second of what you just did, babe, seriously, ten out of ten, but please. Go brush your teeth before you kiss me.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Okay, cutie, I’ll be right back.” She disentangled herself and rolled out of the bed with a grunt and grabbed the bottle of mouth wash on her way to the bathroom. She grumbled a few swear words under her breath when she stumbled over their discarded clothes, but otherwise said nothing. Waverly decided in that moment that she didn’t particularly care anymore and pulled Nicole back by her hand on top of her.

She flipped them over so that she was on top, and Nicole’s surprised grunt was muffled by Waverly’s lips when she kissed her long and deep.

After the kiss broke, Nicole looked up at her in awe. “What happened to brush my teeth?”

Waverly gave a half hearted shrug. “I decided I don’t really care all that much if it means you leaving my side.” Nicole grinned her dimpled grin that made Waverly kiss her again, long and deep. “Besides, I’m really tired, and I need my bonus blanket.”

Nicole laughed softly. “At your service.”

“Always?”

“And forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this ages ago for a different fandom, but I randomly took it out of The Vault of Uncomplete Works and decided to convert if for WayHaught. So if any names are different or any parts don't necessarily fit properly (i.e. the apartment instead of the homestead, lack of curse, lack of Wynonnus Interuptous, etc.) that's why. But it's fiction, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think and if I should continue writing for this fandom. I kind of have an idea already.


End file.
